HaeKyuk ::: Pervert Classmate!
by fanboyHAE
Summary: Sex In The Class Room/"Hei Mongkey. Mau aku tunjukan sesuatu yang menarik?"/ /"Yang jelas kau harus menuruti semua peraturanku jika ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang menarik ini. Tak boleh berteriak dan sama sekali tidak boleh protes. Ini untuk menguji 'Kepekaan'-mu"/ /"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?"/ /"EMBBBB " /- Boy X Boy - LEMON - Don't Like Don't Read - HAEHYUK! Complete.


**Disclaimer: SME. **Milik Diri sendiri, orang tua dan Tuhan yang menciptakan meraka. Dan jelas-jelas mereka bukan milik saya #sigh

**.**

** arriedonghae**

**.**

**Rated M **(Yang ga kuat ga usah baca neee XDXD)

**.**

**Genre: **Romance

**.**

**Pairing: ****LEE DONGHAE x LEE HYUKJAE**

**.**

**Warning: ****YAOI**, **YAOI, YAOI, YAOI** banyak typo /harap di maklumi/ hahaa #plak, OOC, **MESUM(?)**, **NC**, **FULL LEMON**, **RAPE(?)**. Jika memang tidak suka, silahkan meninggalkan fic ini, sebelum ada niat memberikan flame. Kalau ada yang nge-flame, berarti flamer itu nggak bisa baca, karena ada peringatan sebelumnya, jangn MENGEBASH CASHnya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JANGAN PERNAH MEM-BASH CHARA**** OR PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**(~˘.˘)_,/****҉**** #LUMOS**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Good Morning Yeorobun... " Sapa Eunhyuk dengan semangat, membuat teman – teman sekelasnya tersentak kaget lantas menutup kedua telinganya karena mendengar suara 'merdu dan nyaring' milik Eunhyuk.

" Berisik Hyukkie, aku bisa membuat kami semua tuli, kalau menyapa jangan sekeras tadi " Ujar Ryeowook sambil memandang tajam Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk? Hanya cengengesan mendengar sahabatnya itu memprotes.

" Aish. Jinja. Kau benar – benar mengganggu konsentrasi–ku Hyukkie... " Protes Kyuhyun yang berhenti memainkan PSP kesayangannya. Pasti tahu kan siapa penyebab Namja berambut ikal kecoklatan ini sampai menghentikan kegiatan rutin dengan kekasihnya itu—PSP—.

" Hehehe, mian Kyu. Aku terlalu bersemangat tadi. " Jawab Eunhyuk dengan cengirannya yang sangat manis. Andai saja Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berstatus Seme disini, pasti mereka berdua tak akan segan – segan memajan Eunhyuk bulat – bulat. Sayangnya mereka Uke.

" Aish. Ya sudah. Lain kali jangan kau ulangi lagi ne. Kalau mau menyapa yang wajar saja, jangan sampai berteriak dan membuat kaget seisi kelas " Ryeowook menasehati Eunhyuk dan dibalas dengan anggugan olehnya.

Kemudian Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ketempat duduknya dipojok paling belakang. Alisnya sedikit terangkat, pasalnya ia sedang terheran – heran melihat teman satu bangkunya belum menampak–kan batang hidungnya, padahal setiap ia sampai dikelas orang itu sudah menyamankan diri dibangku sebelahnya.

Brak! Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunannya, dengan cepat dipandanginya asal suara yang menurutnya sangat bising dan mengganggu itu. Padahal suara sapaan–nya tadi lebih bising dan mengganggu.

" Ya. Ikan, kenapa kau baru datang, tumben. Kau–kan anak yang sangat rajin dan pintar, kenapa terlambat datang kekelas?. " Ejek Eunhyuk setelah menyetahui penyebab bunyi gaduh tadi. Lee Donghae. Teman sebangku Eunhyuk. Seorang Namja yang tampan dan yahhh, dia memang sangat pintar.

Yang ditanya hanya memutar kedua matanya. Menganggap ejekan Eunhyuk sebagai angin lalu yang lewat didepannya. Tanpa mempedulikan Eunhyuk yang sebal karena di acuhkan olehnya, ia segera bergegas kebangkunya—disamping Eunhyuk—.

" YA!. Ikan cucut, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku, aku bertanya padamu tau... Dan kenapa kau sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyanku " Protes Eunhyuk sesampainya Donghae ditempat duduk mereka berdua, sambil menyanyunkan mulutnya lucu. Membuat berpasang – pasang mata—yang berstatuskan Seme— dikelas itu menelan ludah dan menatap Eunhyuk seakan – akan ia adalah benda yang siap untuk di santap(?).

Donghae melirik Eunhyuk, kemudian memutar badannya hingga badannya berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk. " Memangnya kau siapaku? Bahkan kita bukan teman atau sejenisnya, dan untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu? Sama sekali tidak penting. Dasar Mongkey " Jawab Donghae dingin, membuat Eunhyuk terbelalak kaget. Ada apa dengan Namja yang satu ini, tak biasanya ia bersikap sedingin ini. Pikirnya.

" Kau? Aish terserah saja–lah apa maumu, mau mengang–gapku teman atau musuh, aku sama sekali tak peduli " Ujar Eunhyuk sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Sangat Manis, pikir semua siswa yang tak sengaja melihat Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya. " Aish, aku benar – benar bingung " lanjutnya ambigu? Bingung? Karena apa? Donghae?.

Donghae hanya diam dan membisu, entah apa artinya, tapi matanya menatap tajam kearah orang – orang yang memandang lapar Eunhyuk. Entah apa arti dari tatapan itu, cemas? Marah atau...

Cemburu melihat semua orang menatap Eunhyuk–NYA? Ya, Donghae sama sekali tidak suka Eunhyuk menunjukan Ekspresi seperti tadi didepan Umum. Sepertinya lain di mulut lain di hati berlalu untuk Donghae.

Melihat Donghae terpaku dalam diam, Eunhyuk kemudian berkata 'Ada apa dengan anak ini?'

Dan selanjutnya Kim Seonsaengnim masuk kedalam kelas mereka.

===HaeHyuk===

"Jadi, _Air Terjun Jeongbang_ itu adalah air terjun alami yang terletak 1,5 km di tenggara kota Seogwipo. Air terjun Jeongbang langsung bermuara ke laut dan dianggap sebagai salah satu tempat yang pernah dikunjungi oleh _Seo Bok,_ utusan Kaisar Qin Shi Huang (berkuasa 259 SM-210 SM) dalam perjalanan mencari obat panjang umur. Di dinding dekat air terjun terdapat ukiran yang bertuliskan "徐市過此" ("Seobul gwa cha") yang menandakan kunjungan Seobul.…" Kim Seonsaengnim terus menjelaskan tentang sejarah air terjun yang sudah diulangnya selama beberapa kali. Entah kenapa Kim Seonsaengnim gemar sekali menjalaskan sejarah Air terjun itu =o=.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya membuat coretan yang tidak jelas di buku tulisnya, sehingga membuat buku itu penuh dengan coretan— coretan aneh. " Jinja. Memang Kim Seonsaengnim sama sekali tak mempunyai tempat lain apa untuk diceritakan sejarahnya. Aish, benar – benar membosankan. " Kelus Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi merasa bosan.

" Hei Mongkey. Mau aku tunjukan sesutu yang menarik? " Tanya Donghae setengah berisik. Senyum jahil terukir diwajahnya. Senyum inilah yang membuat beberapa Yeoja dikelasnya menjadi penggemar setianya.

Eunhyuk berpaling dari bukunya yang penuh dengan coretan kewajah Donghae yang putih bersih. " Memangnya sesuatu yang menarik seperti apa? Apakah itu memang benar – benar menarik atau hanya karanganmu saja, Ikan? ".

Donghae cuek dengan pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Lalu ia melanjutkan ucapannya. " Yang jelas kau harus menuruti semua peraturanku jika ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang menarik ini. Tak boleh berteriak dan sama sekali tidak boleh protes. Ini untuk menguji 'Kepekaan'-mu "

Eunhyuk bingung dengan 'sesuatu yang menarik' yang dijelaskan oleh Donghae barusan. " Kau bicara ap— ". " Aku tunjukkan sekarang... Oke. " Potong Donghae segera. Kemudian jemarinya mulai turun kearah paha Eunhyuk, terus bergerak hingga menyentuh 'sesuatu' dibalik celana Eunhyuk. Kemudian meremasnya dengan gemas.

Eunhyuk kagek dengan perlakuan Donghae. What the— bagaimana mungkin Namja ikan ini berani menyentuh daerah sensitifnya. " Hei apa yang kau lakukan? " protesnya tak terima. Hell, Ini namanya pelecehan.

" Sudah diam saja Hyukkie chagi... Aku akan menunjukan hal yang lebih menarik lebih dari pada ini. Nikmati saja Oke... " Kata Donghae santai. Andai saja saat ini ia tak berada didalam kelas, dengan senang hati ia akan meneriaki Donghae hingga tuli karena telah melakukan hal yang tak senonoh padanya. Mengingat Kim Seonsaengnim adalah guru yang sangat galak dan menyeramkan, ia hanya bisa mengurungkan niatnya.

Kini tangan Donghae mulai menurunkan resleting Eunhyuk. Hingga terlihat celana dalam Eunhyuk yang berwarna biru tua. Dibukanya celana dalam itu. Kemudian di pegangnya kuat – kuat benda yang tersembungi dibaliknya. Omg, demi tuhan, saat ini Dongahe memegang barang Eunhyuk. Membuatnya lebih terbelalak lebih kaget.

Donghae mulai meremas benda yang masih tertidur disangkar(?)nya itu. Tak lama kemudian Donghae dapat merasakan Junior Eunhyuk mulai bangun dan semakin membesar. Donghae menyeringai mesum. Ternyata remasannya dapat membuat Eunhyuk-NYA horny.

Dengan perlahan Donghae mulai menggerakan kedua tangannya naik turun—mengocok— di kejantanan itu terus mererus. " Ahh— Hae... Apa.. Maksudmu... " ucap Eunhyuk pelan sambil menahan erangannya. Jujur, ia mulai merasakan kenikamatan pada Junior yang dimainkan oleh teman sebangkunya itu. Donghae terus mengocok junior itu dengan tempo yang semaik cepat, membuat Eunhyuk mati – matian menahan erangan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya karena merasakan sensasi yang begitu memabukkan. " Emmmmbbb— ".

'CROT CROT' Tangan Donghae basah karena baru saja Junior Eunhyuk memutahkan laharnya. Sebagian membasahi tangan Donghae dan sebagian tumpah dicelananya.

Setelah puas dengan apa yang diperbuatnya, Donghae mengeluarkan tangannya yang terkena cairan cinta Eunhyuk, kemudian tanpa ragu – ragu ia menjilatinya tanpa rasa jijik. " Kurasa, sudah cukup untuk permulaan " Bisiknya disela pekerjaanya.

Eunhyuk melihat kegiatan Donghae dengan tatapan tak percaya. Untungnya mereka duduk dibangku paling pojok dan sedikit tertutup sehingga tak membuat teman sekelasnya mengetahui apa yang baru saja Donghae perbuat padanya.

" Hae, kau benar— Hmmp... " Mulut Eunhyuk dibekap oleh tangan Donghae. Tangannya masih tersisa cairannya sendiri, sehingga Eunhyuk dapat merasakan bagaimana rasa dari cairannya sendiri.

Eunhyuk meng–gigit tangan Donghae, membuatnya segera melepaskan tangannya pada mulut Eunhyuk. " Kau benar – benar jorok... " seru Eunhyuk. Tentu saja dengan berbisik. Ia lantas mendorong Donghae pelan, hingga membuat sang korban sedikit terhuyung. Untung saja Ia tak jatuh, bisa bayangkan akibatnya jika ia terjatuh dan Kim Seonsaengnim melihat adegan ini. NO.

.

.

.

* * *

===HaeHyuk===

* * *

**#SKIP TIME –Jam terakhir–**

" Aish benar – benar. Aku sama sekali ikan cucut itu berani berbuat senonoh padaku " bisiknya pelan. Sedangkan Donghae hanya cuek saja mendengar gerutuan Eunhyuk yang menurutnya sangat manis itu.

Eunhyuk masih merinding membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Doanghae padanya saat pelajaran tadi. " Pabbo " Pekik Eunhyuk yang juga mengingat ucapan Donghae setalah bermain dengannya tadi—Making Love—. Demi Tuham, Eunhyuk sama sekali belum pernah berpikiran menjadi Uke.

" Ehem, apanya yang Pabbo Hyukjae-ssi? " Tanya Kim Seonsaengnim pada Eunhyuk. Membuatnya gugup seketika.

" A-aniyo Seonsaengnim " jawan Eunhyuk gugup.

" Baiklah anak – anak, pelajaran kita akhiri disini, kalian boleh pulang... " Ucap Kim Seonsaengnim lagi, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kelas, disusul beberapa murit.

* * *

===HaeHyuk===

* * *

" Ne Hyukkie... Kajja kita pulang " tawar Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk saat mereka telah selesai memebereskan peralatan belajarnya.

" Aniyo, Hyukkie akan pulang denganku. Benarkan Hyukkie? " kata Donghae sambil menatap tajam Eunhyuk. Membuatnya salah tingkah saat melihat tatatap yang menurutnya menakutkan sekaligus mesum itu.

" N—ne " jawab Eunhyuk. " Baiklah kalo begitu. Kami pulang dulu ne. Annyeong ". Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berlalu.

Sekarang kelas benar – benar sudah sangat sepi bahkan diluar sudah tak terdengar tawa atau langkah kaki dari para murid yang meninggalkan kelas.

Secara tiba – tiba Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk. Mengambil kedua tangannya kemudian menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat dengan tangan yang menyelimuti—tangannya—. Dipandanginya mata Eunhyuk yang bersinar bagai matahari dan kemudian menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka.

Eunhyuk terbelalak. Saat ini, Lee Donghae si Namja Ikan telah menciumnya dengan sangat lembut dan hati – hati. OH tidak, ini ciuman pertaman Eunhyuk dan orang yang telah mengambil keperawanan bibirnya adalah Namja mesum Lee Donghae, yang sama sekali tidak punya hubungan istimewa dengannya—Walau Eunhyuk menyukai Donghae sebenarmya—.

" Eumbb... " Eunhyuk mulai mengerang saat lidah Donghae mulai mengakses deretan gigi dan inci demi inci bagian mulutnya. " Hae—ahh... ". Tangan Donghae mulai melepaskan kemeja yang melekat ditubuh Eunhyuk, walau agak sulit karena mereka masih bersatu dalam ciuman, tetapi Donghae bisa melepas kemeja Eunhyuk dan membuat Eunhyuk telanjang dada, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang mulus dan dua puting berwarna kecoklatan.

" Apa yang kau lakuan Hae. Bagaimana jika tiba – tiba ada yang melihat... " Protes Eunhyuk saat Donghae telah memelapaskan ciuman panas mereka. Donghae tak menanggapi Eunhyuk yang Protes, ia kini beralih ke puting Eunhyuk dan menghisapnya. Jelas, ini membuat Eunhyuk terpekik sambil mendesah. "AHHHHH—".

Donghae menjilati sekeliling puting Eunhyuk yang sudah tegak. Dicuminya, lau dihisap dengan kuat, kemudian digigitnya, hisap, gigit, sehingga membuat Eunhyuk semakin terangsang.

" AHH~~ Hae-ahh... " Desah Eunhyuk penuh kenikmatan. Tak peduli lagi apa bila tiba – tiba ada yang memergoki mereka sedang bercumbu. Konsentrasinya sekarang berpusat pada kenikmatan yang disuguhkan Donghae.

Kini, Donghae beralih keleher Eunhyuk. Diciumnya dengan sangat ganas dan sesekali digigit, sehingga meninggalkan bercak merah yang cukup banyak karena Donghae melakukan hal yang sama dibeberapa bagian dileher Eunhyuk hingga di dada dan perut Namja manis itu.

Tubuh Eunhyuk penuh dengan tanda merah sekarang. Donghae yang menghentikan kegiatannya menyeringai bangga melihat hasil karyanya pada tubuh mulus Eunhyuk yang tanpa noda.

Donghae melepas kedua tangan Eunhyuk dari genggamannya. Tangannya beralih kecelana Eunhyuk yang masih menempel dengan indahnya ditubuh bagian bawah Eunhyuk. Dibukanya ikat pinggamg Eunhyuk kemudian menurunkan celana Eunhyuk sekaligus celana dalamnya hingga lepas dari tubuh indah Eunhyuk. Sekarang, Eunhyuk bertelanjang bulat tanpa selembar pakaianpun yang menutupi.

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya. Dijilatinya Junior Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat tegang dengan perlahan. Membuat Eunhyuk mendesah tertahan saking nikmatnya. " Eung— ". Erang Eunhyuk.

Perlahan – lahan Donghae mulai mengulum junior mungil milik Eunhyuk yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan kebeningan. Hingga Junior itu serasa diapit oleh sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah.

Dengan cepat Donghae mulai memaju – mundurkan kepalanya pada Junior teman sebangkunya itu. " —Ngggg Ahhh.. Faster— Hae " Desihan meluncur dari mulut Eunhyuk. Kepalanya mendongak menahan sensasi yang dirasakan saat ini. Suara mulut basah Donghae yang tercipta saat menaik turunkan kepalanya pada kejantanan Eunhyuk yang kemerahan itu, semakin membuat suasana makin panas. Tangan kanan Donghae kini tak tinggal diam, ia mulai menggerayah punggung calon kekasihnya itu, sedang tangan kirinya membantu memijat kejantanan Eunhyuk..

' Slup... Sluppp... ' Donghae semakin cepat mengulum kejantanan Eunhyuk. Semakin dalam pula. " HAE— Lebih Cepat Ahhhh... " lagi – lagi Eunhyuk mengeluarkan suara erangannya. Membuat Donghae semakin bersemangat mengoral benda yang berada di mulutnya dengan bertubi – tubi.

" A–aku keluar Hae-ah... Ahhhh— ".

' CROT! CROT! CROT! '

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan sarinya yang cukup banyak dimulut Donghae dan dengan senang hati dan tanpa rasa jijik, Donghae menelan seluruh cairan berwarna putih kental itu hingga tak bersisa.

Donghae kemudian menatap Eunhyuk yang masih mengatur nafasnya, dengan senyuman. Mencium bibir Eunhyuk sekilas sebelum ia mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu dengan cepat. Sekarang dada Donghae yang lumayan terbentuk dapat dilihat Eunhyuk dengan leluasa. Ini membuat Namja manis itu tersipu malu.

Kemudian Donghae melepaskan Celana sekaligus celana dalamnya. Membuatnya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. " Berbaringlah diatas meja " perintah Donghae pada Eunhyuk. Dan dengan segera Eunhyuk membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi nyaman diatas meja.

Perlahan, Donghae mulai menganggat kaki Eunhyuk dan meletakkannya diatas pundak kekarnya. Mempelihatkan lubang sempit berkerut yang berwarna merah muda—dan pastinya sama sekali belum dijamah oleh orang lain— dan yang akan segera dirasukinya.

" Aaarrgghhh! ". Eunhuk memeik sedikt keras saat merasakan perasaan aneh dan tak nyaman ketika ada sesuatu yang memasuki lubang sempitnya. Secara refleks Namja blonde itu mengeratkan dinding rektumnya, mencegah benda asing tadi yang mencoba masuk.

" Rileks Chagi, biarkan jariku masuk kedalam lubangmu yang sempit? " pinta Donghae kepada Eunhyuk. Ia menggangguk. Kemudian mencoba merilekskan lubang rektumnya, membuat jari Donghae yang masih terbenam didalam tubuhnya sedikit bebas. " Ummhh... aanghhh... ahhhh " Eunhyuk sedikit mendesah merasakan sensasi aneh ketika jari yang berada di dalam tubuhnya mulai bergerak masuk dan keluar secara cepat, menggesek dinding rektumnya, mengirimkan getaran aneh, bercampur dengan perasaan tidak nyaman yang mengganjal.

" A-khhhhhh! " Pekik Eunhyuk Lagi. Ketika jari kedua Donghae yang mencoba memasuki rektumnya yang masih merasakan sensasi aneh akibat getaran yang diberikan jari Donghae sebelumnya. " Aaahhh... Hae.. aaangghhh... " Donghae mulai menggerakan kedua jarinya didalam lubang sempit milik Eunhyuk.

" Akhhh... " pekik Eunhyuk lagi saat sesuatu yang mencoba menerobos lubang sempitnya dibawah sana. Jari ketiga Donghae mencoba mencari celah diantara dua jari lainnya. " Ahhhh... " Eunhyuk mengerang panjang saat jari itu berhasil menemukan sarangnya. Rektumnya terasa sangat penuh sekarang.

Perlahan ketiga jari itu mencoba bergerak di lubang sempit Eunhyuk secara acak dan zig zag. Mencoba melebarkana jalan di lubang sempit yang berwarna merah muda itu. " Ahhhh... Hae-ah... ". Eunhyuk mengerang nikmat saat merasakan ketiga jari itu menyentuh Sesuatu yang asing didalam sana. " Di-sana... Ah— ".

Eunhyuk mendengus kecewa saat tiba – tiba Donghae melepaskan ketiga jarinya dari lubang sempit Eunhyuk. Padahal ia baru saja merasakan sesuatu yang meme buatnya melayang. Donghae menyeringai mesum.

Tak lama kemudian Donghae memposisiskan kejantanannya tepat di depan pintu masuk lubang sempit Eunhyuk. " Aaaargggghhtttt! ". Donghae memasukan kejantanannya yang sangat besar ke lubang sempit Eunhyuk. Perlahan namun pasti. " Akhh! Sakit Hae... " Keluh Eunhyuk. Padahal baru pangkalnya yang masuk, bagaimana kalau seluruhnya sudah masuk? Pasti rasanya sakit sekali.

Donghae terus berusaha memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya kelubang Eunhyuk. Kini setelahnya berhasil masuk. Dan dengan sekali hentakan yang sangat kuat, akhirnya kejantanan itu berhasil bersangkar dilubang sempit itu. " ARGGGGGHHH! " Eunhyuk memekik kesakitan. Lubangnya terasa dibuka dengan paksa dan rasanya sangat sakit, seakan – akan lubang itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

Donghae megecup bibir Eunhyuk dengan lebut, ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Namja bermata indah itu.

Setelah Eunhyuk mengangguk. Dengan perlahan Donghae mulai mengeluarkan kejantannanya hingga tersisa pangkalnya didalam lubang Eunhyuk, kemudian memasukannya lagi dengan cepat. Donghae terus memaju—mundurkan juniornya. Terus seperti itu.

Maju—Mundur—Maju—Mundur.

" Akhhhh HAE— Disana... Ahhh... " Erang Donghae saat benda itu menyenggol sesutu didalam sana, membuat Eunhyuk mengerang kenikmatan.

" Lebih Cepat— Ahhhh... " Dengan senang hati Donghae memaju—memundurkan kejantanannya kebih cepat dan cepat membuat mereka sama – sama merasakan kenikmatan yang membuat melayang.

" Aku Keluar— AHHH! " Eunhyuk Memuntahkan laharnya lagi. Sedangkan Donghae, ia masih tetap memaju-mundurkan juniornya dengan semangat dan penuh kenikmatan. " Aku Juga sebantar lagi keluar— " Donghae semakin memperdalam tususknnya. Membuat penisnya berkali – kali membentur sesuatu didalan sana yang lunak—Prostat—.

"AKHHHHHHH—" erang Donghae saat ia mengeluarkan Sarinya yang sangat banyak diluang Eunhyuk, membuat perut Eunhyuk sangat penuh. " Hah—Hah—Hah " suara Nafas mereka terdengar menggema diseluruh ruangan. Kemudian Donghae mancabut penisnya dari lubang Eunyuk.

"Berbaringlah Chagiya.." perintah DOnghae kepad Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengangguk, kemudian ia memutar posisi tubuhnya hingga ia menungging, membelakangi Donghae yang sedang meremas penisnya secara perlahan. Donghae juga dapat melihat dengan jelas, lubang Eunhyuk yang berwarna kemerahan, serta leleran Spermanya yang bercampur dengan darah.

Donghae mendekatkan penisnya menuju lubang Eunhyuk. Perlahan ia mesukan penisnya kedalam lubang penuh kenikmatan itu. Perlahan namun pasti dan tidak sesulit tadi karena sudah dimasukinya sebelumnya, sekarang penis Donghae masuk sepenuhnya.

"Ngggg... Ahhh Hae-ahh"

"Kau Sempit sekali Chagiyahh~~"

"Ng.. pelan sedikit Hae,,.."

Donghae menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan, namun semakin lama semakin cepat dan membuat Eunhyuk merasakan kenikmatan yang membuatnya mengerang nikmat. Selama beberapa menit ruangan itu dipenuhi desan penuh nikmat dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Hingga mereka berbua kembali mengeluarkan sarinya masing - masing.

"AKHHHHHHH"

"Hah Hah Hah"

" Kau Milikku Hyukkie, hanya milikku... " kata Donghae pada Eunhyuk. Penuh penekanan.

" Saranghae... "

.

.

.

* * *

===HaeHyuk===

* * *

" Ya, dasar mesum, bagaimana kalau tadi ada yang datang? Aish, mau ditaruk dimana mukamu jika ada yang melihat? " Eunhyuk terus mengucapkan makian kepada kekasihnya. Kekasih? Ya, mereka berdua telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah kejadian yang 'panas' yang mereka lakukan tadi.

" Chagiya, yang penting tidak ada yang melihatkan? Kajja kita segera pulang " Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Membuat Namja itu meringis kesakitan. Ingatkan, Eunhyuk baru saja dirasuki dan Donghae dengan 'baik' menariknya. " Aku ingin melanjutkan Ronde berikutnya " lanjutnya dengan seringaian Mesum.

Bersiaplah Eunhyuk, kau akan sulit berjalan selama beberapa hari kedepan, bahkan beberapa minggu kedepan jika kekasihmu yang mesum itu akan terus merasukimu.

* * *

===HaeHyuk===

* * *

.

.

.

END?

.

.

.

* * *

REPUBLISHHHHHHHHHHH

Hallo Hallo. Saya kembali dengan FIC Rate M lagi :3 #mesum #plak

Hot? Ga Hot? -.-

Kali Ini HaeHyuk... —Donghae Seme x Eunhyuk Uke—

Semoga suka Ne. Jangan lupa REVIEW ya. Apa pendapat kalian dengan FIC abal ini u.u

Sedikit edit karena masih banyak typo dan tambahan Ronde NC XD #yadongkumat

Mind to Review Again?


End file.
